Just For Now
by iluvbaseball
Summary: 12 year old Mollie lives with her friend Jayne for the summer. And Jayne introduces Mollie to the Sandlot gang...
1. Prolouge

**This story is sort of a crossover between The Sandlot and Stand By Me**

Mollie rummaged through her knap sack as the train left the station. She was going to live in the San Fernando Valley with her friend for the summer. This was going to be the first time she left Castle Rock for this long of a time.

Her stuff was already there. This visit was set up 3 weeks earlier.

The night before, Mollie had said her good-byes to her family and friends. Mainly her friends.

Her older brother-by five months- was at the train station to make sure she got on the right train safely. And had told Mollie to look in her bag when she got on and settled.

Finally, she came upon a box with a note on the lid. It read:

_Mollie,_

_I hope the Valley is fun. I get stuck here with the wet ends. Me and the guys are gunna miss ya. Don't let Jayne make you do anything stupid, okay? Why is she your friend again? I'm just kidding. This is for you from me and the guys. Who else?_

_Chris Chambers _

The brunette opened the white box. It contained a picture of her brother and their three friends; Gordie Lachance, Vern Tessio, and Teddy Duchamp. Beneath that was a gift from each of the boys.

Teddy gave Mollie specially made dog tags. In graved was:

MOLLIE CHAMBERS

One kick ass girl

Chris had put in the box the playing cards they've had since forever. The rubber band keeping the cards collected was nearly worn out. The cards were folded and creased and smelt of cigarette smoke. Home…

Vern had bought film for Mollie's camera. Now she could actually take pictures, instead of pretending she does.

Gordie-her life long friend- left Mollie a neatly folded up paper. It read:

_Mollie this may come as a surprise, especially since you are leaving for the summer. You better not show the guys this. They'll never let me hear the end of it. Chris will beat the shit outta me. Okay, well you and I have been friends for awhile. Good friends. And I found this out last week during that movie we went to see. So here it goes…I love you._

_~Gordie Lachance~_

The Chambers girl nearly busted (it's supposed to be busted) into tears. This summer better be fucking awesome.

Little did she know, it was going to be.


	2. Catching up

**Sorry if it's too short! I couldn't figur out away to continue this story until now! It'll get better!**

**I wanted to encourperate more of Stand By Me in to this chapter!**

**Hope you like it! **

"Who's that?" Mollie asked Jayne as they entered the house. She was referring to the small boy in the yard over moping over a baseball mitt. He had blond hair with red impressions here and there.

That's something else Mollie would miss; playing baseball with the guys. But at least she wouldn't get bruised up this Summer.

"I don't know," Jayne replied, "I guess my new neighbor." Her face had chandede and she was obviously curious. The girls shruged and went inside the cream colored house.

Jayne Douglas' family owned a very large house. Much bigger than the one they had in Castle Rock and more neat and classy than Mollie was used to.

She came from the ever-trashy Chambers family. They were the talk of the town. Mr. Chambers was an abusive drunk. Mrs. Chambers was poping out more kids than she could handle. Frank Chambers was in a prison in Portland; aressted for rape. Richard 'Eyeball' Chambers belonged to a gang of hoodlums. Chris and Mollie Chambers were going to end up like the rest of their family. At least that's what th gossip states.

Mollie and Jayne ran up stairs to Jayne's room. They took an hour or two to catch up. To see what they left out of their letters. Which was alot.

Jayne had no girl-friends, only guys-friends.

Mollie had been getting bullied at school as well as home.

Jayne liked some guy with the nickname of Squints (Sorry readers! My friend Emily made me!)

Mollie showed Jayne Gordie's Note.

"Who gave you that?" Jayne picked up Mollie's dog tag from her neck.

"Duchamp."

"I never liked him." Jayne stated moving her honey brown curls behind her ears. Her friend scoffed at the statement.

"There's a shock." They stared at one another before bursting into laughter. Jayne told Mollie it was about time to meet the gang. _New guys? _

DUMDEDUM (IDK)

Mollie decided she should bring paper. She might find something to write in her letters.

The friends dressed like total opposites; Jayne wore a white laced dress while Mollie had changed into shorts and a black shirt with a jean jacket over it.

Jayne rode her bike their, and Mollie sat on the handle bars.

"What did you say this place was called?" Mollie asked before they went in.

"The Sandlot." She nearly got the gate open, when Jayne's new neighbor came running out…


End file.
